1. Field of Invention
The field of the invention relates to traffic channelizers.
2. Background Information
Traffic channelizers are utilized for marking lanes to direct the flow of traffic. Traffic channelizers tend to be subject to abuse because they are at risk of being hit by cars and trucks.